The New Apprentice
by Zeth Gorogcloak
Summary: Basically a story where Katooni is assigned as Obi-Wan's padawan.
1. Expelled?

**I will be expanding the chapters and adding more. Thanks for reviews! **

This is so annoying! I am the only one in my clan not an apprentice yet. I mean come on! I defeated pirates and even held my own against pirates! And all the other younglings are happily cruising the galaxy fighting droids! But not Katooni. Of course I am stuck in my quarters waiting for a training partner to show up. It is lovely really. I got the biggest one. Petro wanted it but I beat him to it. That is why I am so surprised when I hear master Windu's voice in my quarters. "The council wishes to talk to you Initiate Katooni. You shall report to the council spire immediately." I am so excited that it takes a few moments to realize what is happening. If I was being assigned a master, they would come to my quarters. I must be in trouble! Am I going to be expelled from the order? Whatever the case, I must go to the council. Here I go.


	2. My New Master

As I walk into the room housing the 12 most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, I feel the force in the room. It's just so _powerful. _I bow to master Yoda. He speaks.

"Come to our attention it has that time it is to make you a padawan." Obi-Wan now speaks.

"I shall be your master. You are to collect your equipment from the quartermaster and report to the primary military base immediately."

Wait, WHAT? The general Obi-Wan Kenobi who single-handedly defeated thousands of battle droids without any assistance? The Kenobi who cut a sith lord in half? My master? A clone trooper enters the room. "Sir General Gorogcloak has his fleet waiting for us. We just have to…" His eyes lock into mine. He mutters a strange phrase. "Good soldiers follow orders." The last thing I see is a blue bolt heading toward me.


	3. The Defendant

**Thanks for the review! Sorry about the short chapters. Share the story! I will get Zeth Gorogcloak for those who are asking. **

"The same happened with that clone from Skywalker's legion."

"We might have too Obi-Wan."

"He would not do this."

"Anakin thought so with CT-5385."

"We have to push with the law. A military tribunal."

"Fine. I'll find a defendant"

These are the voices I hear as I feel relief from a painkiller. It was a shot to the head. It hit my headdress, but the impact caused panic in my body. Obi-Wan is devastated. His commander's actions guarantee him a court-marshal and possibly, death penalty. Obi-Wan walks over to me.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's the most dramatic council meeting we've ever had." He said.

I replied "I'm sure you've seen worse."

He cracks a smile. "I will be going to find a defendant for Cody's trial. See you later!"

"Wait! I say. Law is my specialty. I have a lot of experience with this stuff. I swear every single one of project, I choose something law related."

"Well the trial's in 1 month. Start working."

"Trust me. I will."


	4. Prodigy

Zeth Gorogcloak is in this chapter! My alter ego. The chapters will be longer and I will have a new chapter every other day. Guaranteed! Please note that the first seen is not Katooni's POV

Council meeting

"Recent events have forced Kenobi to not attend many of these meetings. This is a critical flaw. He is our best strategist. We need his help to secure the temple in these times of crisis. What do you say to that Zeth?" The council turns to a small hologram on a chair. His name is Zeth Gorogcloak.

Zeth Gorogcloak is somewhat of a living legend in the temple. Brought to the temple at 1 (Youngest ever by the way) he showed extreme talent with the force. He was a padawan within 2 years. Apprenticed to Adi Gallia, he pased the trials 4 years later. He then took his first apprentice at the same time. Promoted to master at age 9, he was invited on the council after the first battle of geonosis. He then was assigned to command the cooruscant home fleet that protects the republic capital. In other words, a Jedi prodigy. His commander is known for his shadow tech armor. Shadow was assigned to umbara from the start of the war. When Zeth came with an extraction team, he knew the commander had something special. His apprentice is always with him and an ace fighter pilot. He is seen in person by few because of his position.


End file.
